


鸽子

by Lilimarine



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilimarine/pseuds/Lilimarine
Summary: *给N氏太太的g文，感谢您画出了他们那么美丽的爱情！*杰尔曼参加治愈教会第一主教劳伦斯的葬礼，他疯了
Relationships: Gehrman the First Hunter/Laurence
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	鸽子

你年少的时候，自己束上带子，随意往来，但年老的时候，要伸出手来，别人要把你束上，带到你不愿意去的地方。日头变为黑暗，月亮变为血。这日是圣餐的日子，像你曾经为他们带来血液一样，如今他们用钉子折断了你的腿，有血流了出来，他们仰望自己所扎的人，用细麻布加上香料裹好了，这是你的身体，我拿着吃了。这是你的血，为他们流出来的。血醉的人清醒哭泣，好血的人为良血哀号，因为你的死，血从他们口中断绝了。亚楠的民众哀号，像少女腰束麻布，为幼年的丈夫哀号。圣职祭司们痛哭，你侍奉过的神啊，招聚一切城中的居民，到他们主教的圣堂里哀求，因为毁灭从你那如火烧灭的面容里散播出去，污染了他们的血。发发慈悲吧，发发慈悲吧！

似乎有烧着的火闭塞在我的骨头中，我含忍不住，一口空棺材！诸神啊，这些人为什么要为活人大大哭号？他们为什么要为正在对我微笑的劳伦斯举哀？这传到亚楠城外的哀号，能使我所亲爱的劳伦斯被杀戮分散的身子合一吗？他美得令人心碎，使人的心在不知不觉间碎掉。杰尔曼！要留心向大路，就是你所去的原路！你朝我呼喊，别让月亮使你沉醉快乐，最终睡了大觉，永不醒起！我醒来时，你已经安详老死，你从不曾在夜间痛哭，泪流满腮，你不曾落在野兽手中，无人救济，我才能来参加你的葬礼。焚烧着的香薰的香味，还有那些孩子撒在你的尸体前面的玫瑰花瓣的香味。我捧着你的脑袋，美丽又畸形碎裂的脑袋。你素来是古神手中的金杯，使猎人们沉醉，喝了你的血就癫狂了。

我遣开所有人，我心所爱的啊，告诉我，你愿意怎样在我身旁？让我尽情享受替你整理入殓的快乐。你先得张口告诉我是哪个猎人砍下了你美丽的头颅，剥掉了你的毛皮，把你的角全部砍断？你的尸体比雪纯净，比奶更白。黄金何其失光，纯银何其失色！圣像的石头倒在各市口上，你的皮肤紧贴着我的骨头，爱你的使你全然美丽，我该用旧时的学生制服为你装殓吗，就像我第一次看见你的样子。你用智慧得来的美物，你唤我“杰尔曼“时的温柔语调，让我大受煎熬。你虽死在野兽之中，我却要向守望的人讨你丧命的血，正如他们在无数个猎杀前夜讨走你的吻。我跪倒在你的脚边，亲吻你那再也不会向我走来的双脚。原谅我，劳伦斯，他们不会得到你的头的，那副野兽头颅只配留在噩梦里。我会将你放在心上如印记，带在我臂上如戳记。我伸手捧起你的脑袋，合上你的眼睛，用奶洗净，安得合式。月亮苍白的目光像箭一般射中了我的胸口，劳伦斯，你还爱着我，这可能吗？在亚楠的月光下，我最后一次在你的卧室见到你的时候，谁能料到你的死？如果在那个时候我们立刻就死呢？你没有死在我们约定好的梦里。我等不来你了！劳伦斯，你不会指责我片刻的后悔吧。从前，当我们在拜尔金沃斯的湖边散步的时候，我们本来是可以非常幸福的，但是狂热和野心看进我们的眼瞳，用我们自己的血把你从我身边夺走了。我怀抱着你的头颅，我知道再也等不来你了。


End file.
